Two Weeks In Hawaii
by FallingMango
Summary: GreedXEnvy. Songfic and oneshot like my last one was. Greed and Envy have been dating for one week and now Envy's on a holiday in Hawaii with his family... How will Greed survive the two weeks without him? Does Envy even feel the way he says he does?


Thanks to Sharppa for helping me to use ! The lyrics used are from Hellogoodbye's Two Weeks In Hawaii. GreedXEnvy. Don't like the pairing, don't read.

Otherwise, thanks and please leave your comment, if you won't I'll never upload the next part (other songfic that is a sequel to this one, submitted as a different story)! I don't own FMA or the song.) **OMG WE HAVE AN ALLNIGHTER TODAY/TONIGHT IN JOTKUT! **(JotKut, Joensuun Otakut Joensuu's Otakus. Joensuu is the city/town I live in.) 8D I think I'm going crazyyy...!

Anyways. On with the fic...

_You've got your airplane  
And I've got the plain air of here  
_

Greed was staring out of the window, feeling so empty when his lover wasn't there beside him.

_You're gone and I've gone insane_

_How am I gonna survive so long without you here, Envy..._

_  
Oh when will you reappear  
I'm just some new kid_

They had been only a week together and Envy was already away from him...

_  
Who can't get his mind off of you  
_

One week together and greed was already lost every time Envy wasn't with him.

_And I know that it's stupid  
_

_You're so far away... I wonder if you're even thinking of me..._

_  
Cause you've got Hawaii  
And I've gotten no letters from you_

Greed had been waiting for the mail to come from the same second he had woken up...that means from 5 A.M.

_  
I should stop whining  
Cause its only been a day or two...  
_

He had had several other boy- and girlfriends before Envy, but somehow this felt so different... He had never felt this way before.

_I don't know what you did  
But you got me to fall for you  
_

Greed shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

_I know its stupid  
_

_I wonder if you even really care about me..._

_  
Your families rad and I  
Wish that they were here today_

Even Envy's mother whom they both hated.

_  
But they're thousands and thousands of miles away_

Their mother, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride...and Envy. Especially Envy.

_  
I felt so bad when your mom  
Caught us eating ice cream in your  
Room at three in the morning_

Greed chuckled a bit at the memory. Dante had yelled at them so loud the whole neighborhood had woken up.__

'Cause I'd hate for her  
To not want me around her daughter cause my heart stops everytime  


Like Envy had really cared about that, but probably Dante could've made their meetings _very_ difficult.

_  
You've got Polaroid  
And you even know how to rhyme_

All the memories were coming back to Greed. He remembered how he had talked with Envy, how they had laughed and joked in that abandoned house, escaping from the outer world...

_  
I'd be overjoyed  
If we could just hang out sometime_

Oh, how much Greed wanted to do that all again.

_  
I don't know what you did  
But you got me to fall for you_

This was the first time he really was in love with someone. How it was someone like Envy, he didn't know... So many just hated him, thinking he was an annoying bitch and a whore and all that stuff they talked about him. Oh, how many times he had beaten up everyone who he heard saying it. Envy had held him back, otherwise Greed probably would've killed them.

_  
And I know that its stupid  
But you know that I try  
_

Somehow he just couldn't stand it when people were treating Envy like that. Greed walked back to his room, staring at the drawing Envy gave him. _How long ago was that? It was before we were even together... A month or two..._ He went closer to see the date in the right corner. _Already four month, huh? Time sure is flying when you're here..._

_  
Your drawing's rad and I  
Put in on my wall and I made  
Sure it wouldn't fall cause if it did  
My straw wrapper might tear  
And there would be no knot and I would  
Feel like I'd been shot right through the heart  
_

Even the small things reminding him of Envy were more important than anything.

_  
And I'd fall apart but I'd remember how  
My heart stops everytime  
_

Greed's heart felt so warm everytime he thought about Envy, his smile, his voice, everything about him.

_  
You are so special  
I just hope that we can be friends_

_Just please really feel the way you say you do._

_  
I'll wait forever  
But I guess that it all depends  
On you and yours_

Greed checked his mail right after it was dropped to his mailbox. No card, no letter. _Have you __just totally forgot about me?_ Greed was wondering, he couldn't remember it had only been two days from Envy's departure.

_  
So come on and dance with me  
Cause you are so special  
_

_So special, these two days feel like years. And I'm supposed to wait two **weeks** like this...?!_

_  
I hope that this makes you smile  
And you might stay that way for a while_

How he loved Envy's smile, the way he smiled only to him and part of his family.

_  
Cause you deserve every grin that you get  
And you'll get em a lot from me  
Uh ho, uh ho  
_

_I swear I'll do anything to make you smile._

_  
You are so special  
I just hope that we can be friends  
I'll wait forever_

_Wait forever **but I can't wait anymore!**_ Greed dug his phone from his pocket.

_  
But I guess that it all depends  
On you and yours_

He hesitated. What if Envy just didn't want to talk to him? Then he gathered up his courage and pushed the final key to call Envy. It took only few seconds for him to answer the call.

- Greed?

- I-- Hi, Envy...

- Is something wrong? It's pretty expensive to call here you know...

- So-- sorry...

- Sorry? You don't have to apologize for _me_, you know. It's your money, not mine.

- I hope I'm not interrupting anything...

- No, I just finished you card. Sorry it took this long, I wanted to draw you something since you seemed to like my drawing so much.

- Oh! Thanks, I... Um...

He heard Envy laugh and his heart missed a beat. _I miss you Envy, why is it so hard to say it..._

- Hey Greed.

- Yeah?

- I miss you.

Greed had no idea why he blushed, but he was happy that Envy couldn't see it trought the phone.

- What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?

- No, it' nothing! I was just a bit, you know, surprised... I-- I miss you too, Envy... Awfully...

- Then... Then could you come to get me from the airport when we come back?

- Really? Can I? I, I mean, sure! I'll check when your flight will be there, I'll be waiting when you arrive!

- Thanks, Greed.

- My pleasure... Hey Envy, I... Uh...

Greed shook his head again. _Why is it so hard to say it..._

- I love you too Greed.

His heart jumped again.

- I'll see you at the airport then, right?

- Y-- yeah!

- Call anytime if you want.

- Okay... I will, promise!

_  
So come on and dance with me  
Cause you are so special  
_

- You're spending all your money to this call, Greed...

- OH! I'll... I'll call you soon.

_  
And my heart stops every time _

- 'Kay. Bye, honey...

- By...bye...

Greed ended the call and fell to sit on the floor. He sighed, he felt so good and happy...

...And his phone bill was going to be really, _really_ high this month.


End file.
